In radar applications where it may be convenient to use a fairly high value of the pulse repetition frequency (PRF), the resulting nonambiguous range may be shorter than is required by the radar system. If this occurs, it may not be possible to transmit in frequency agility from pulse-to-pulse because of loss of the multiple-time-around echoes.